doctor who-the new companion
by riki1191
Summary: Riki Davison, a 17 year old, ordinary boy, well he thought...encounters a thrilling and fantastic journey through time and space with the man in the blue box, the doctor. The doctor and Riki travel in the TARDIS to safe worlds and Earth with that.
1. the man in the blue box

**AN**

**This is my first series, I hope you enjoy it. Please review me feedback**

**Riki1191**

* * *

Riki, A young 17 year old collage student, had the same routine nearly everyday. At the end of everyday at collage, he would return to his work in retail, putting on a big smile, to say " have a good week" after saying the total cost of the customers shopping. After a 10 pm finish he would then walk to the closest takeaway from the shop that he worked in " Same as per usual Rik?" The person behind the counter questioned. Riki, looking around suspicious having the idea in his mind about being followed " err...yes please dan." he replied after a short hesitation to, return to looking around the area. The scene behind him was ordinary other than the blue, 1950 telephone box that Riki was sure were not around anymore. Looking puzzled he received the chips with a battered sausage. " Thanks, have a good night." Riki said in a rush to get home. The air was bitter which also made the need to get home much greater. It was a dark, winter evening, somewhere you really want to wonder alone. Riki passed the Thames, the London eye visible in the distance , he then turned into a thin dark alley which towards the middle lead to the ascending stairs towards a more local area. He then turned left towards, at the top of the stairs to be encountered by a much more energetic scene. He then walked across the single file road towards a modern, tall standing building, full of around 126 flats. Riki, lucky for him lived on the third floor in the flat 26a.

Looking exhausted, Riki pushed the key into the lock and twisted to the left. Then, left leg first he pushed forward automatically knowing that the door was going to open. He flung off his shoes into the small hallway between the living room and the front door and stepped through the second door. "hello?" Shane shouted from within his bedroom. Riki replied whilst having a sip of what he soon found out was a cold tea, whilst placing his name tag along side a xbox controller on a shelf above a small fireplace "Alright" he then flung himself on to the sofa and picked up the t.v remote and put the news on. "There has been reports that a spear-like figure has been aiming directly towards earth and has been estimated to fall in around two weeks which is unfortunately around christmas day." With that, Riki threw the remote onto the opposite side of the sofa. He got up and shouted " I'm going bed now Shane, night". He opened his door, he got changed flinging his clothing all over the floor, he climbed into bed, turned the light off and closed his eyes. Moments later "Night bro, see ya in the morning" Shane's delayed response interrupted the silence but Riki was already asleep.

The following morning Riki realized that the phone box was no longer their. What happened to it? Picking up the pace, as he was running late for collage, He ran through the alley, where the blue box blocked his way. " Stupid box" he said to himself believing that no one else could hear, it was labelled _police public call box. _To Riki's shock and surprise the door was flung open making a strange creaking sound. " what did you say about her? " a mysterious man said directly to Riki, standing slightly taller than him with hair sticking up, he was wearing a long coat with a matching pair of stripy trousers and a t-shirt, on his feet he wore converses. "nothing...i-i said nothing, it's just, i swear it's moved." Riki said startled. " Now don't be stupid" The strange man remarked " How can a 1950's police box move from one place to another, come'on...it's made out of wood" he taps the wooden door mockingly as he continued. " yes...i-i know, -i must have been...must have been tired and seeing things last night, i had a long day" Riki replied knowing deep down that he was correct. What was the strange man hiding. " ahh i see" he replied as he mysteriously stepped back inside the box.

Riki arrived at collage, he had only one two hour long lesson today of time and space. Settling down in his seat, right at the front in the bottom left corner in a room of 60 students he prepared for the lesson ahead. " Good morning" the voice sounding familiar to Riki. " Today I am going to be covering your lesson today because Mr. Nelson cannot attend the lesson today. I am Mr Smith, quite simple...yes? so it won't be necessary to write it up on the board...good...any questions?" Riki's hand immediately sprung up. "Yes?" Mr Smith questioned. " I don't want to seem out of line or anything, but may i question why exactly was you in a police box this morning, one's that you use to see around the war?", Mr Smith already knew the question was going to come "I was exploring it, to see if there was any historical evidence that it was used in the war, but it appeared not, does that answer your question Mr...", Riki Davison" He immediately knew he was being addressed for his name. " Mr. Davison? " Mr. Smith continuing from his previous statement. " Yes that's fine sir, sorry for the curiosity, just seemed a bit strange to me." Riki added.

Towards the end of the lesson Mr. Smith beckoned for Riki to come over. "Yes?" Riki questioned unsure of why exactly he was called upon. " Right...have you heard about the shard heading towards the planet...yes?..."Riki nodded " well half of the students in this room are being controlled by the alien lifeforms within the shard which isn't in fact a shard of rock, but a spaceship" As Mr. Smith's words died down the 30 or so students he was on about all stood up. There eyes all flashed a bright green. "RUN" Mr .Smith shouted towards Riki.

As they ran through the collage more and more of these people slowly moved towards Riki and Mr .Smith. " Stop on behalf of convention 26 of the shadow proclamation " They stopped for a second or two, then they continued to move through the gates of the collage. What use to be 30 people was now nearing 300. " Quick to the...police box" Mr. Smith said being serious. " How are...we both g-gonna fit in there i mean its a single man police box...like a portable toilet. It's meant for one person. " Riki said confused about the statement Mr. Smith had previously made. They then arrived at the police box which strangely, Mr. Smith had a key for. The key fitted perfectly as he pushed it open. A small creaking sound coming from the door as he shouted " Quickly now Riki". Riki stepped in, back to the door whilst saying " but there won't...be...enough..." "Room" Mr. Smith added on to the sentence. " Hello, i'm the Doctor, just the doctor and only the doctor...any questions?" He said as if it was like a saying of his. " B-b-but...its bigger on the inside" Riki said fascinated by the interior of the phone box, and without being aware being mimicked by the doctor who knew he was going to say that.

" Well this is the T-A-R-D-I-S the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space...and yes it's bigger on the inside and yes I am alien and yes I look human...does that cover it?" before Riki could answer "good. Allons'y! " He said whilst pulling a couple of levers, pushing a couple of button, and one last pull of a leaver the sound of the TARDIS de-materializing and sudden movement, Riki was flung across the room to face plant on the wall of the TARDIS after falling off the railing. " That hasn't happened before." The doctor whispered to himself. " OUCH...what's happening? " Riki questioned rubbing his head. " You will see momentarily" The doctor replied.


	2. saving the earth

**AN I'm really not sure what i'm heading for but I hope you readers enjoy it**

**Riki1191**

* * *

As Riki was thrown around the TARDIS completely puzzled by what was going on. He was processing in his mind that it was all a practical joke and he could go back to collage and be like 'you got me!' but deep down he know that wasn't the case. He had been introduced into a much bigger universe that before today he did not have the slightest idea about. 'Where are we going?' he said soon after the shock had wore off enough so he could actually speak. ' Not where when...we are not moving we are going to Christmas day so we can stop the shard' The doctor explained . 'I may not be the brightest person in the world but i know for this period in time, time travel is impossible, unless you...' Riki caught up with the previous information the doctor briefly explained earlier. '...your an alien...' the doctor returned '...so that makes time travel possible, wait and see...allons-y' with one final pull of a lever the movement around the pair of them stopped.

Riki said, because he didn't have any other explanation ' this is all a joke, good one guys...whats your real name...'the doctor'...great title by the way.' The doctor said sternly ' This is not a joke and I'm incredibly sorry...we kinda have to save the world' the doctor said running his fingers through his gelled up hair. ' It just gets funnier and funnier' Riki exclaimed not falling for what the doctor had been saying. ' you'll see' the doctor said, a smirk growing on his face, awaiting for Riki's reaction. Riki walked out of the TARDIS' doors. 'Wow nothing special...see just a joke' Riki said, the doctor laughing at the fact that they were in the exact same position but it was Christmas eve. 'Merry Christmas' an old women passing Riki said. 'It's not for two weeks yet!' Riki shouted but he received some very odd looks. Shivering, and rubbing his body to try and produce some body heat Riki looked out the the brown, rough moving waters of the river Thames, as a small old man approached him. ' Hi, I'm Wilfred, Merry Christmas...you do know it's Christmas eve son...where have you been for the past two weeks.' Riki retured ' That blue...bo...is re...a...time ' Wilfred finished for him ' a time machine, yes! Hello again doctor' Wilfred said with excitement as the doctor appeared in the doors of what looked like a blue box. ' hello again Wilfred, how's Donna doin', I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry but i can't have her trav', ' but she was happy with you, maybe a Christmas wish cou..., ' no Wilfred...oh sorry this is Riki, a bit...new, but yes, I'm sorry but she needs her family, she cannot see me, she cannot hear me, and she can NEVER remember.'

Riki was now sat on a bench, holding a warm cup of coffee, as the doctor and Wilfred caught up, he seemed confused but he was happy, if the world made it past his threat, he might be able to travel in time. The doctor asked Riki whether he would be able to park his TARDIS in Riki's flat, Riki not completely understanding agreed. ' RIKI WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THESE PASS TWO WEEKS' Shane screamed whilst coming out of the toilet sniffing his fingers and pulling a disgusted face. ' I HAVE BEEN IN A TIME MACHINE' Riki replied, really excited. The doctor looked at Shane. 'No fricking way...' Shane said as he saw that him and the doctor wore the same clothing.' I like him, he can stay' The doctor said smiling knowing that their similarities was going to lead to a strong friendship between the two of them. Shane went into the room where Riki was packing his bag ' you coming. I heard the doctor...and I know you want to come ' Riki said laughing happy but confused that time travel was possible. Shane replied ' you kidding me, I would hate this crap, you really thin...' Riki turned and his face dropped...'EYYYYYHHH, GOT YOU!' They both laughed as they picked out a variety of food, drink and clothes.

'Okay just listen, don't interrupt, just listen, We are going to get onto that shard and try and find out...' Shane picked up one of two swords on the wall...'without violence' Shane placed it back ' and we are going to try and negotiate about stopping them from attacking the Earth and taking control of the human race...me, two humans, a sonic screwdriver and a TARDIS...can we do it?' The doctor said smiling to show his confidence in the plan. In synchronization both Shane and Riki said 'NOO!'. ' oh I always like a optimistic human' the doctor mattered under his breath.

The three of them climbed onto the TARDIS when Riki arose to the question ' Who, was Donna...and what happened?...you don't have to answer it if you can't. The doctor looked down towards his feet and then he looked back up, then he said quietly ' she was a friend...use to travel with me... I regenerated but I collected all of the DNA from my hand that was cut off when I previously Regenerated and all of the regeneration particles were stored there. Anyway we was on a ship full of Dalek's and the TARDIS was flung down to be incinerated, I wasn't there but I believe that Donna touched the hand which triggered a second regeneration but instead of a time lord, he was half human- but the regeneration back fired and Doctor Donna had the mind of a time lord which is too much...for the human body to hand.' The doctor went quiet for a while. ' I'm sorry' Shane said ' And me ' Riki followed. The TARDIS made one final sound and Riki and Shane walked out of the door to be surrounded by 100's of weird looking creatures all holding what would be described as a plasma pistol. The doctor walked out ' asé dretg yofu' The doctor wasn't making sense. 'what did you say' Riki questioned. ' I said hold you fire.' ' gofe tofu gune myfe polu contagoon' What looked like their leader replied. It was green, while chest plate armor on and wearing a helmet. Through the helmet you could see they had big black eyes, they were all the same height and half a meter taller than the doctor. 'Wait there' the doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pointed it towards the TARDIS. ' That's better, right where were we, ah yes you said that.. surrender or die, if you attack we will destroy the Earth...that doesn't sound too present...the clamesions...haven't seen you for millenniums. What have the human race done to you?' There voice was much deeper. ' They have a planet that we want', 'Plan B?' Riki questioned. 'No, you see why I haven't seen any of these for so long,it's because their weakness is...the sonic energy produced from my sonic screwdriver' he pointed his screwdriver at the console which was behind the clamesions, it was big, and there was a holographic-ally screen above it. The wining sound from the sonic produced an explosion.

'No! The console has been destroyed, you have caused destruction to the human race' the clamension's leader bellowed, and with a flash a teleportation device triggered and every single clamension left the crashing ship. 'What do we do now? Riki questioned aware that this wasn't what the doctor wanted. 'Well basically there is no clamension DNA to activate the console in the state that it is in, we are falling towards the earth...we should hit in approximately 2 minutes...and well...kill everyone on the earth.' This was not looking good. The room went quiet for a short period of time. 'AHA' the doctor yelled after looking around, his face growing lighter at everything that appeared to be useful to him.'Looking around, if i have a minute and 13 seconds exactly i can do this...yes great...Shane get me the yellow and blue wires, Riki pull your hand on the console and don't let go, you see looking around at the ship i have realized that if there is any clamension life forms present then the ship itself will automatically teleport to somewhere of safety...it was a defense mechanism for them in war, and if...' with a click at the teleported clamension's had returned puzzled with what had just happened. 10...9...8...7...there was seconds left...3...2...and a massive flash in the sky.

The people on earth who had been filming this, was amazed by the massive burst of light in the sky ' is this something the government did...i have to say that's something new' a man in a crowd in London said.

'That's my doctor' Wilfred said knowing that there was some danger present but the doctor stopped it.

Back in the TARDIS the three of them returned. ' you did good out there you two...great partnership...are you brothers by any chance'. They looked at each other. ' yes ' Shane said. ' How about you doctor? what family you got left?' Again the doctor gave the look he did when he told them about Donna. ' don't worry' Riki said knowing that he had none left.

'How would you two like to travel with me. You know, see stars, see new planets, go back or forward in time, and maybe every once in the while save the planet...oh yeah not bad today.' The doctor took them home to collect their stuff, whilst waiting he picked up an apple and took a bite from it, not liking it he spat it out all over the fall and threw the apple out of the window. Incidentally it hit someone on the head making the man drop to the floor. The doctor being worried rushed the boys 'hurry up' and with that they ran out. 'Where should we start?' the doctor questioned.

the TARDIS doors closed.


End file.
